rokucraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Rokucraft Wiki
Welcome to the Rokucraft Wiki! Dedicated to the lore and overall information of the Rokucraft community. Rokucraft is an Avatar: The Last Airbender fan-created Minecraft server. Our server consists of builds, customized models, custom bending, quests, minigames, roleplay and more! On this Wiki you'll find a lot of lore information as well as guides on how to navigate and succeed on our unique and adventure-filled server! Connecting to Rokucraft Minecraft server IP: PLAY.ROKUCRAFT.COM Visit our website here, where you can connect to our Discord server, find important announcements, visit our forums, and much more: https://www.rokucraft.com/ As we have our own resourcepack, make sure it's enabled by exiting out of the server, clicking Edit and enabling resourcepacks! Social Media The links down below are Rokucraft's official social media accounts updated by the Messenger Hawk team. Youtube - Ranging from videos of tutorials, tournaments, and roleplay events. Twitter - Posts of upcoming roleplay events as well as normal announcements. Planet Minecraft - Announcements of new builds. Facebook - Posts of upcoming roleplay events, builds, as well as announcements. FAQ What year are we in roleplay? 124 AG. 24 years after the Hundred Year War ended. The original Team Avatar is dead, as well as the water avatar that was supposed to be next in the cycle. How do I roleplay? All you need to do to roleplay is to have an idea of what character you want to be. To join the roleplay chat which only reaches 75 blocks, do /ch rp or to /rp (message you want to send). Keep in mind if you do /rp (message), you'll have to continuously type /rp in front of your message while /ch rp locks you onto the channel. If you wish to write a character introduction, you can create it here! There's also a roleplay guide here. Can I change my bending? Yes you can, but it costs 10k yuans to do so, so it's suggested that you test out all elements before choosing which one you want. How do I install the resourcepack? First try to enable it in server settings by exiting out of the server, clicking Edit and enabling resourcepacks. If that doesn't work, go into your .minecraft folder, server-resourcepacks, and delete everything inside that folder before rejoining the server again. Why should I install Optifine/how? Our server has tons of 3D models and textures, and you would need Optifine to be able to see them. Having Optifine also allows you to read more on signs/books, since otherwise they'd be cut off. To install Optifine, go here and download the 1.13.2 version that's in bold. After it downloads, open it with Java and a pop-up should appear. Click Install and it'll be added to your Minecraft launcher! To open the Optifine version, click on Installations and + New. In Version, click the one that has 1.13.2 Optifine in it. When's the next tier of bending/sub-bending going to come out? As of right now, Tier 4 is being worked on. After Tier 4 is released, sub-bending will most likely be worked on, and then after that, non-bending. However, please understand that coming up with ideas for moves as well as coding them take time and effort. If you would like sub-bending in roleplay, then you can read over this. What commands can I use? /spawn - Teleports you to Harbor Town where you can access other locations /bal - Tells you how much money you have in chat /dr or /reward - Your daily reward /trash - You can dump your trash in here and it'll be deleted /jukebox - Sends a link in chat you can click to listen to in different spots on the server /as me - Tells you what buildings you own (houses, shops, etc.) Where do I get more bending moves? Please read the Bending page! How do I get money? Refer to the Money section on the top navigation bar. How do roleplay ranks work? Read the Information page in the Roleplay section on the top navigation bar.Category:A-Z